Run For Your Life
Run For Your Life is the fourth mission in Hitman: Absolution. It consists of 5 segments: Burning Hotel, The Library, Pigeon Coop, Shangri-La, and Train Station. Mission Information 47's location has been revealed to the Chicago Police, and he must escape from the derelict Harold Washington Library, over the rooftops of Chicago and into an apartment complex run by hippies known as the Shangri La Garden, from which he manages to escape to street level. Briefing :"As a rule, I am transparent. Inconspicuous. Blending in with the shadows is how I operate. People don't see. Not unless you draw their attention. When they discover the maid's body, how long before someone remembers? A man. A suit. A face? I have been reckless. I underestimated the arms dealer and now I'm paying the price. I must get out...reach street level, keep a low profile, escape in the crowd. The police are closing in..." Weapons Firearms * Aries 24-7 - Carried by police officers. * HX UMP - On some SWAT officers at the Shangri-La 1st floor elevator. * Police M590 12ga - Library. Turn Left after dropping from ledge. In Alcove on Left. * Z&M Model 60 - Carried by police officers. Melee * Bong - Several place in the Shangri-La. * Bottle - Scattered among the hallways of Shangri-La. * Folding Knife - 47 Starts the level with it. * Hammer - In the library, looking at the reading section, one is on the left between the bookcase behind the rookie policeman and the bookcase covered with a protective sheet; another one can be found at the first floor of the the reading section, on the right gallery, next to the wardrobe; a third one can be found next to the passage on the right wall, where once a door used to be, berween the central section and the third section (exit) of the library. * Knife - Directly to the right immedeatly after entering Shangri-la Garden. * Metal Pipe - Found under a firehose reel in the train station part after leaving the elevator and in a room beside the swat team. * Police Baton * Power Cord - On a table near a wood case in the library and, as you start, down the stairs on the right, in the corner of the room. * Radio - On a desk in the central section of the library, right side; Inside the room with the safe. * Scissors - On a table after dropping down on the left in the library. * Screwdriver - On a counter in the disco room. * Statue Bust - On a desk by the large pit in the reading section. * Vase * Wrench - Various places on rooftop. Other * Remote Explosive - Found in the safe. Disguises * Chicago Police Officer * Chicago SWAT Officer Challenges * Chameleon - Pick up the disguises (Chicago Police Officer, Chicago SWAT Officer) * Evidence Collector - Find all evidence. **Library: On a desk next to the large statue in the reading area. **Shangri-La: On a ledge by the "architect" cop to the left of the first bathroom. **Train Station: On the large desk with donuts by the entrance to the train station. * Infiltrator - Complete Run For Your Life without being spotted. * Suit Only - Complete Run For Your Life wearing only Agent 47's suit. * Picking on the New Guy - This must be what they call "hiding behind the badge." :: Use the police officer at the circuit box as a human shield. (Library) * Death From Above - Wrong place at the wrong time. :: Drop a chandelier on a police officer. (Library) * Fields of Joy - A backpacker's dream. :: Move through the marijuana garden without being spotted. (Shangri-La) * Bong Hits - This is your brain on drugs. :: Attack three people over the head with a bong. (Shangri-La) * Business is Booming - Go on. Take it. Who's gonna know? :: Acquire notebook, open the safe, and attract the cops to the safe. (Shangri-La) * In Stereo - Dance the night away. :: Activate the tape deck in the dance room. (Shangri-La) * The Tables Have Turned - Complete "Run For Your Life." * Silence Please - Part 1 - The boy in blue met Little Boy Blue. :: Kill/subdue one (1) police officer and hide the body. * Silence Please - Part 2 - The boys in blue met Little Boy Blue. :: Kill/subdue seven (7) police officers and hide the bodies (carries forward through checkpoint restarts) * Mastery: Run For Your Life - This is gonna look real bad on the reports. Gallery Burning_Hotel.png| Burning Hotel The_Library.png| The Library Pigeon_Coop.png| Pigeon Coop Shangri-La.png| Shangri-La Train_Station.png| Train Station Category:Hitman: Absolution missions